mario_rabbids_kingdom_battlezfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle
thumb|link=Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle is a role-playing crossover title between the Mario franchise and Ubisoft's Raving Rabbids titles released for the Nintendo Switch, as well as being the first and only turn-based tactics game in the Mario franchise. Ubisoft released the game in North America, Europe, and Oceania on August 29, 2017, and in Japan, South Korea, and Taiwan on January 18, 2018, published by Nintendo themselves. Story The Rabbids end up with their Time Washing Machine in the laboratory of a Mario fan (Genius Girl) who is perfecting, along with her robot assistant Beep-0, a visor able to fuse two objects into one, called the SupaMerge. One Rabbid finds said visor and uses it to create Rabbid Peach, Rabbid Mario, and other Rabbids fused with objects. It also causes the Time Washing Machine to malfunction, sending Beep-0 and the Rabbids to the Mushroom Kingdom. Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Toad and Toadette are inaugurating a new Princess Peach statue with an audience of Toads. Suddenly, a vortex is formed and sucks Mario and the others in. In midair over the Ancient Gardens, Beep-0 gains rabbit ears and the outline of two rabbit's teeth on the front. The Rabbid with the SupaMerge fuses with the headset, causing it to be stuck to him. Mario later saves Beep-0 from being crushed by the Time Washing Machine. Upon landing, they soon encounter Rabbid Peach and Rabbid Luigi, who join Mario's team and help them fight off various Ziggies, thanks to weapons attached to a message sent by a mysterious F.B. ''As they travel, they get a glimpse of the vortex, later referred to as the Megabug. Soon after, they meet Luigi and the Rabbid with the SupaMerge headset. They are both scared by a Piranha Plant with which a white Rabbid is playing. Due to the fear, the SupaMerge Rabbid ends up fusing the white Rabbid with the Piranha Plant, creating the Pirabbid Plant. Mario's team successfully defeats the Plant and restore both the Piranha Plant and the white Rabbid to their original selves. Seeing this, Luigi joins their team. Meanwhile, Beep-0 notices that the Megabug has grown in size. Bowser Jr. has observed what happened with the Pirabbid Plant and, when Mario's team meet the Rabbid with the headset and scares him, takes the chance to befriend him, naming him Spawny. With the intent of using Spawny's powers to take over the Mushroom Kingdom while his father is on vacation, Junior flies away with him on his Junior Clown Car, while Mario's team must face Rabbid Kong. They defeat Rabbid Kong, causing it to fall off of the platform they are standing on. Mario's team then venture to Sherbet Desert, where thanks to a message from F.B. they discover that the Megabug is growing with every enemy Rabbid defeated. They also find Rabbid Mario frozen in an ice cube. They take him with them, and place the cube in a door in the hopes of freeing him. Said door opens, and they soon encounter Bowser Jr. with Spawny again. Bowser Jr. has Spawny look at Mario's team, which agitates the Rabbid, activating the SupaMerge's powers. Just before it activates, Bowser Jr. turns Spawny away, causing him to create Blizzy and Sandy, who proceed to attack Mario's team. Mario's team defeat both of them and save Rabbid Mario, who joins them. At the end of the desert, Mario's team face off against the Icicle Golem, who freezes them. However, Princess Peach appears and saves them, joining Mario's team in their fight against the monster. They eventually prevail. Mario's team then go to Spooky Trails. They are directed to find two Relics of Goodness, a gramophone and a Boo-shaped balloon, under the instruction of a mysterious third party who wants them to wake up a being named "Tom Phan" who they claim has the power to defeat Bowser Jr.. After finding the relics, they discover through a message from the mysterious helper that they need a full moon. While finding a way to bring the full moon back, they come across Calavera, who is holding Rabbid Yoshi hostage. Mario's team defeat Calavera and are subsequently joined by Rabbid Yoshi. They then find a clock tower, by manipulating the clock they manage to get the full moon back and they get an invite to cross the now opened Moon Gate from the helper. They later find out that it is actually Bowser Jr. himself, who confronts them in a theater. Bowser Jr. scares Spawny, causing him to fuse a Rabbid with the Relics of Goodness to create the Phantom. The Phantom sings a pre-battle song and is eventually defeated. Later, they go to the Lava Pits, a volcano which has been transformed into a factory by Bowser Jr.. Here, they battle Junior in his Mecha Jr.. After this battle, Spawny seemingly falls to his doom as Bowser Jr. escapes. However, he is saved by Yoshi, who subsequently joins Mario's team. It is only after this battle that Spawny seems regretful for all the trouble he has caused. After returning Spawny to safety, Mario's team attempt to leave via a crystal mine. However, Spawny is attracted to the Megabug which has grown strong enough to obtain a physical, phoenix-like form. The Megabug absorbs Spawny before heading in the direction of Bowser's Castle. Bowser Jr. returns to tell off Mario's team for allowing Spawny to get kidnapped and the Megabug to escape, noting that at least his father is still away. However, he gets a text message from his father who has decided to return home early. Realizing that his father is in danger, Bowser Jr. flies off to Bowser's Castle while Mario's team chases after. On the way, they encounter two villainous Rabbids resembling Wario and Waluigi, named Bwario and Bwaluigi respectively. They are defeated by Mario's group. Upon their arrival to Bowser's Castle, Bowser Jr. requests them to help Bowser return to his normal self, as he is barely conscious and near the Megabug. The latter fuses with Bowser, creating MegaDragonBowser. In this form, Bowser is defeated, freeing the Megabug that tries to attack Mario's team. Said team attacks the Megabug, destroying it and seemingly closing the rift while also freeing Spawny. Bowser Jr. takes Spawny back to the team and thanks them for what they have done, while also promising to be somewhat better. Fearing being chastised by his father, he tries to convince them to speak to Bowser on his behalf, but Mario's team return to Princess Peach's Castle to tell that the threat is no more, while also inaugurating a new statue of Rabbid Peach. Rabbid Peach then takes a selfie with the group. After this, Beep-0 sends a letter to his past self with weapons through the Time Washing Machine, revealing that F.B. is actually ''Future Beep-0. Gameplay The game is estimated to be composed of 35% exploration elements and 65% turn-based combat. In the exploration phase, the player can control Beep-0 and Mario, as well as the two other allies in their team, and move them around the world openly. The player can find and open treasure chests containing items like Power Orbs and collectibles such as artwork, 3D models, soundtracks, and 'tarots'. The player can also wander around battlefields that they have already battled on during combat. There can also be several challenging puzzles around the world, which can open pathways leading to new areas, pipes, or treasure chests. In the combat phase, the player can use their allies in three ways: movement, attacks, and techniques. Movement allows the player to move a selected ally to a selected location, like behind cover. Attacks allow the selected ally to attack a selected enemy if they are within their range. It can also be hard to hit enemies if they are behind cover, as the chance of hitting them can be either 50% (if hiding behind partial cover) or 0% (if hiding behind full cover or a shield). Lastly, techniques allow the selected ally to trigger certain powerful abilities which can aid them during combat, such as hitting enemies during their turn or providing shields to allies. All techniques have a turn cooldown in which they cannot be used again for a certain number of turns. Also, during the combat phase, certain weapons have certain Super Effects that they can give to enemies: Honey, Ink, Freeze, Burn, Bounce, Push, Stone, and Vampire. Honey prevents a fighter from moving for one turn, Ink prevents a fighter from attacking for one turn, Freeze prevents a fighter from using techniques for one turn, Burn makes fighters infilicted by it run randomly out into the open, Bounce makes fighters inflicted by it bounce backwards and even out of bounds, Push makes fighters inflicted by it get pushed backwards and even out of bounds, Stone prevents a fighter from doing anything for one turn, and Vampire makes fighters heal themselves for half of however much damage they deal to a fighter inflicted by it. Also during battle, players have the ability to use a 'Tacticam', which allows the player to get an aerial view of the battlefield to plan their attack, as well as view the enemies on the battlefield and also their stats. The combat is also turn-based, meaning that turns between the player, or the 'Heroes', and the 'Enemies', who are all also able to move, attack and use techniques. The player can also make allies perform 'Team Jumps' with other allies to move an even further distance, as well as perform a 'Dash' into an enemy to deal additional damage to them. There are three types of battles: 'Defeat All' battles, 'Reach Area(s)' battles, and 'Escort ...' battles. 'Defeat All' battles require the player to defeat every enemy on the battlefield in order to beat the mission. 'Reach Area(s)' battles require at least one hero to reach a certain area on the map in order to beat the mission, no matter how many enemies they defeat, and 'Escort ...' battles require the player to escort a secondary hero (either Toad, Toadette, or Spawny) to a highlighted area of the map, however the secondary hero can only move, not attack or use techniques. Outside of battle, there is a 'Battle HQ', where the player can change the allies on their team, buy and equip new and different weapons for each hero, and also access the player's 'Skill Tree', where they can upgrade the different heroes' movement abilities, ways to attack and techniques using the Power Orbs they have collected. Heroes There are a total of eight different heroes in the game, three of which are unlocked at the start of the game (Mario, Rabbid Luigi and Rabbid Peach), while the other five are unlocked as the story progresses. Enemies Ancient Gardens Garden_Ziggy_Portrait.png| Garden Ziggy Garden_Hopper_Portrait.png| Garden Hopper Garden_Smasher_Portrait.png| Garden Smasher Pirabbid_Plant_Portrait.png| Pirabbid Plant Rabbid_Kong_Portrait.png| Rabbid Kong Sherbet Desert Sherbet_Ziggy_Portrait.png| Sherbet Ziggy Sherbet_Hopper_Portrait.png| Sherbet Hopper Sherbet_Smasher_Portrait.png| Sherbet Smasher Sherbet_Supporter_Portrait.png| Sherbet Supporter Blizzy_Portrait.png| Blizzy Sandy_Portrait.png| Sandy Sherbet_Buckler_Portrait.png| Sherbet Buckler Icicle_Golem_Portrait.png| Icicle Golem Spooky Trails Spooky_Ziggy_Portrait.png| Spooky Ziggy Spooky_Peek-A-Boo_Portrait.png| Spooky Peek-a-Boo Spooky_Supporter_Portrait.png| Spooky Supporter Spooky_Hopper_Portrait.png| Spooky Hopper Spooky_Smasher_Portrait.png| Spooky Smasher Calavera_Portrait.png| Calavera Spooky_Valkyrie_Portrait.png| Spooky Valkyrie Spooky_Buckler_Portrait.png| Spooky Buckler Phantom_Portrait.png| Phantom Lava Pits Lava_Ziggy_Portrait.png| Lava Ziggy Lava_Hopper_Portrait.png| Lava Hopper Lava_Smasher_Portrait.png| Lava Smasher Lava_Valkyrie_Portrait.png| Lava Valkyrie Lava_Buckler_Portrait.png| Lava Buckler Lava_Peek-A-Boo_Portrait.png| Lava Peek-a-Boo Lava_Supporter_Portrait.png| Lava Supporter Mecha_Jr._Portrait.png| Mecha Jr. Bwario_Portrait.png| Bwario Bwaluigi_Portrait.png| Bwaluigi Lava_Queen_Portrait.png| Lava Queen MegaDragonBowser_Portrait.png| MegaDragonBowser Worlds *World 1 - Ancient Gardens **1-1 - Unlikely Heroes **1-2 - Flower 'Bud' **1-3 - Danger From Above **1-4 - Welcome to the Jungle **1-5 - Brother, Where Art Thou? **1-6 - On the Bubble **1-7 - Do U Stack Up? **1-8 - Precarious Pillar **1-B - Top Banana **1-S - The Hidden Bridge *World 2 - Sherbet Desert **2-1 - Cold Hands, Warm Heart **2-2 - Undergarment Gulch **2-3 - Guardians of the Oasis **2-4 - Square One **2-5 - The Gatecrashers **2-6 - Shields of Sherbet Desert **2-7 - Temple of Bwahmanweewee **2-8 - Call of Sherbet Mountain **2-B - It Came From the Freezer **2-S - The Hidden Gorge *World 3 - Spooky Trails **3-1 - Looking For Mr. Tom Phan **3-2 - Peek-a-Boo! **3-3 - Benefits of Getting Lost **3-4 - Madame Bwahstrella **3-5 - Introducing El Calavera! **3-6 - Double-Barreled **3-7 - Every Treasure Has Its Thorn **3-8 - Moonlight Sonata **3-B - Opening Night! **3-S - Secret Swamp *World 4 - Lava Pits **4-1 - If It Rains It Pours Lava **4-2 - When the Going Gets Tough **4-3 - ...The Tough Get Going **4-4 - In Full Gear **4-5 - Bowser Jr.'s Lair **4-6 - Reunited **4-7 - Spawny Snatched! **4-8 - Castle Guards **4-B - Bowser's Castle **4-S - Clandestine Cave